Make her smile
by Kaye
Summary: Saitoh asks Kenshin to kill on last time. Will Kenshin go through with it? Kenshin's POV post tv series, pre Kenji


Hello, this is just a really short one shot that I wrote. It follows after the initial ending of Rurouni Kenshin the tv show and happens before Kenshin and Kaoru official get together. It's from Kenshin's point of view about what would he do if the only way he can make money is killing one last time? What would he do? Hope you all like! It's my first Kenshin fic that I wrote with intents of putting up on the net. And I'm writing in the freaking present tense! I don't do that!

By the way, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, this is for pure enjoyment!  
*~*~*~*~*  
I look down from the roof where my prey sits, unknowing of the danger he is in. I run my hand through my blood red hair, feeling what days without washing it had done to the normally silkily locks. When I am with Ka- I must not think of her, them. They are my weakness. Their memories will taint my resolve.  
  
My grip tightens on the reverse blade sword that Saitoh gave back to me after assigning me to this job. This sword was meant to protect the people who could not fight, but it was not meant to kill.  
  
My violet eyes close as I try to fight back Battousai, I will not kill this man, even though Saitoh will have my head if I don't.  
  
The dojo needs the money this job will pay, Kaoru can't make up that with the lessons she gives. That impostor Battousai ruined her business and still she fights on. Sometimes I believe Kaoru-dono has too kind of a heart. Why else would she bring me in, take me in-  
  
No! I refuse to dwell on this. I will bring this man down and then, after I give Kaoru the money I will kill myself, or wander again. I'm not sure which one will be more beneficial to me. If I bring myself to kill him, then Battousai will reawaken and I'm sure I will not be able to pull him back in.  
  
My prey is moving. In the old days, back when I was Hitokiri Battousai I would not allow my thoughts to catch me up. I drop down from the roof, silent, as my training with Hiko taught me. I draw the reverse blade sword out and approach the man, stalking him, into his house.  
  
But as I catch the sliding door to enter, the warmth of the small house cautious me. The voices that escape into the dark outside make me take a step back: a child and a woman.  
  
My mind takes me back to Sanosuke, Yahiko and their little antics. To Suzi and Ayame. The people who inhabit the dojo and then to Saitoh's cold words. Kill anyone that sees you. Anyone that will find the body within the day must die.  
  
I step back and shut the door, images of my own family dancing in my mind.  
  
I walk away, figuring I can make up the money for Kaoru some other way. It can't be hard.  


~ ~ ~ I was wrong, that's how I ended up here, on a boat to China. I sometimes question if this is the right thing, going to train the military in China. Kaoru's eyes earlier this morning told me that going would only bring me more pain. And sessha knows that, but her eyes when I returned from that night 5 years ago showed so much happiness that I had come back.  
  
She didn't care about the money, which is why I took this job, it did not involve me to kill, like some many of the other jobs Saitoh had for me. She just wanted to be with me.  
  
And then there was Kenji. Kenji, my pride and joy. My wonderful son who I will never truly know. My son who I am not worthy of. I know this, and I know that I am not worthy of Kaoru's love and yet she keeps loving me and caring for me. Therefore I must do this. I must allow her to survive. I love her, even though I should not, as a hitokiri such as I should never touch something so pure, but I can not resist. I will do anything to make her smile.  
*~*~*~*~*  
Yes, yes, that was short and kinda out there, but I really had to write that. Specially the whole little title tie in at the end, but hey that's where I got the freaking title from! Anyway you may say Kenshin is OOC but I really don't think he is. I know inside our favorite samurai's little mind is a lot of angst and turmoil. I mean he did *is gagged by her friends who are smiling innocently* Fine, I won't say it because yes some people don't know about that. Hopefully you all enjoyed this story, and PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! *gets down on knees and begs* And I don't beg people!


End file.
